Renzokusatsujinhan
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are as happy as ever. Yuki is in the process of a new novel, and Shuichi and his band are planning a new concert. But one night, a strange man asks Shu for an autograph and everything changes. ShuXYuki COMPLETE! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

I do not own Gravitation. Please Enjoy. It's my first fanfic ever. One-shot.

Track no.01

Yuki Eiri opened the door quietly so not to wake Shuichi. He did this for his own benefit. Shuichi moaned and Yuki jumped. He looked over at the strawberry head, noticing two violet eyes staring back at him.

"Yukiiiiiii!" The voice floated over to him like it was a bad curse. Yuki shuddered. "What, Shuichi? I thought you were asleep."

Shuichi shook his head and bounced over to his blonde lover.

He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and buried his face into his chest.

"Mmmm, Yuki, you smell de-li-ci-ous!"

The writer rolled his eyes and ruffled Shuichi's wildly colored hair. Shuichi looked up and smiled. Yuki, involuntarily, smiled back.

"You know what?" He asked. "Why don't you and I go somewhere tomorrow?"

Shuichi's smile widened, ear to ear, and his eyes lit up.

"Really, Yuki? You _really _want to go somewhere with little old me?"

"Of _course_," he replied. "I'd love to spend time with my beautiful Shu-chan."

The younger man dramatically fainted in Yuki's arms. He put his hands on his now crimson cheeks.

"Oh, Yuki. You are _so_ sweet! I love you, Yuki!" He hugged him tightly.

"Say, Yuki?" Shuichi said as Yuki went and sat on the bed. He kneeled down in front of him, looking up into those incredible yellowish eyes.

Yuki took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled, holding it in for a moment, then exhaled. The smoked circled around Shuichi's head. "What do you want?" Yuki said, inhaling again.

Shuichi coughed. "Yuki, why are you being so nice to me?"

The novelist shrugged and started to unbutton his shirt. "I don't know. Maybe there's something in the water. But I'll be extra nice to you if come to bed with me."

The boy purred and leaped onto his waiting playmate.

-

Shuichi was up at the crack of dawn. He looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Yuki's cheek.

He watched the blonde's eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

The pop star was flung off of the bed. He hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Itai…Yuki! That hurt!" The tears flooded down his face.

"Shu-chan, I'm sorry." Yuki kneeled down in front of him and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Shuichi smiled and threw himself onto Yuki. He repeated the man's name over and over and over again, driving Yuki up the wall.

"Okay, Shuichi, get off of me or I'll cancel our date tonight."

Shuichi pouted and puffed out his cheeks. "But, Yukiiiii, you promised!"

"I most certainly did not!" No matter how much he'd act cold towards Shuichi, he couldn't help but to smile at Shuichi's little sad face. "Now, get lost, kid, and let me take a shower!"

Shuichi ran out of the room and closed the door. He heard the pillow Yuki had thrown at him hit the door and he laughed.

-

Yuki rested his head against the cold, wet tiles. His gaze shifted over to the pink bottle of shampoo on the small shelf. It was Shuichi's….

Shuichi…He couldn't help but to love the little guy.

Yuki had been thinking hard all morning. He was in the midst of a novel unlike any of his others. This one was based off their relationship. Yuki had the first seven chapters already, but now he had serious writer's block.

Maybe a nice, hot shower will help me concentrate, Yuki thought.

"YUKI! I need you to come here right now!"

The novelist sighed. Any concentration he had was now officially lost. Maybe he needed a break from Shuichi…

"Yuki, if you come here I'll massage your back!"

…but then again, maybe not.

He turned the water off and opened the shower door. He reached for the towel, dried off, and put on his robe.

Yuki opened the door, knocking Shuichi to the floor for the second time that morning. He was about to say something until he noticed what the boy was wearing: tight black pants, a tank top that exposed his abdomen, and a leather jacket. All of it was black. Yuki could see the shimmer of pink gloss on Shuichi's lips.

He stood silent as the sexy youth stared up at him.

"Yuki…" he whispered seductively. Yuki was getting turned on pretty fast.

"Yuki, help me up." Yuki was getting turned off fast.

Shuichi smiled and sprang up from the floor without Yuki's help.

"I made breakfast for us, my darling."

Yuki coughed. "Oh, God, why did you do this to _me_! I do not recall asking for an early death!"

"Shut up, Yuki!" Shuichi kicked him playfully in the leg.

-

The two sat together, one eating his meal, the other examining it.

"Are you positive that this is edible? It doesn't even look like _food._ It's a little on the waxy side."

"Damn it, Yuki, just shut up and eat it!"

Yuki took a bite, then another, and another. It wasn't the best, but then again it wasn't all that bad.

Shuichi smiled as if he read Yuki's mind. "I told you it was good. But _noooo_, you had to be all 'Yuki' about it. But, you're almost always 'Yuki' about everything."

He got up and bit Yuki's ear, giving it a good morning nibble. Yuki blushed and slapped the singer away.

-

The afternoon hours flew by quickly. The two were watching the sun go down outside the window.

Shuichi sighed and lied his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"So, where are we going tonight, anyway?"

"You'll see," said Yuki. "You'll see."

"But I can't wait anymore! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell.."

Yuki clamped a hand over Shuichi's mouth and shook his head. "Be patient, then you'll see, okay?"

Shuichi nodded. Yuki removed his hand, slowly, his fingers brushing across Shuichi's lips. Yuki leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Yuki…"

"Yeah."

"Yuki, I…"

"You what?"

"I'm ready to go."

"I told you to wait."

Shuichi ignored Yuki and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. The boy kept repeating one word: Date. He made Yuki get in the car and drive easily.

"No more sex if you don't drive, my Yuki."

-

Yuki drove very slowly, causing Shuichi to complain.

"Come on! You're driving like my grandfather!"

"It's your fault I'm driving this slow!"

"Oh, really? And I would like to know how?"

"It's six thirty, and I made reservations for seven thirty."

Shuichi's ears practically perked up. "Did I hear you say…reservations?"

Yuki banged his head on the steering wheel. Me and my big mouth…he thought.

For the rest of the drive, Shuichi wouldn't be quiet. They were standing outside the restaurant, Shuichi still running his mouth. Each minute, he got louder and louder. And each minute, Yuki's headache grew worse and worse.

As badly as he wanted to tell Shuichi to shut up, he couldn't. Yuki smiled. The kid was growing on him now.

Shuichi danced around in the parking lot as the waited. He spun round and round until he was dizzy. He fell on his butt and started to giggle.

"Be careful, you baka," Yuki said, containing his own laughter.

"I'm fine, Yuki! No need to worry about me!" He hopped off the ground and onto Yuki's back.

"Guess what time it is?" he asked.

The blonde sighed. "What time, Shu?"

"It's date time!" He tugged Yuki's hair and kicked him lightly in the thigh. "Giddy-up, pony!"

-

They sat at a private table. Yuki had used his real name, so not to draw a crowd. He was staring off and Shuichi stuffed noodles in his open mouth.

"What the hell are you doing, Shuichi!"

That got the crowd's attention. "Oh my God, look. It's Yuki Eiri!"

The fans rushed to table, begging for autographs.

Shuichi had his face hidden in his hands. He heard Yuki laugh.

"You know, ladies, if you really like my books and me, I'm sure you wouldn't mind respecting my privacy and letting me finish my meal."

Shuichi could hear the girls' sighs and their heels scuffing the floor in disappointment. He looked up. "Wow, I've never gotten rid of my fans that fast. You're amazing!"

-

They weren't bothered anymore that night. Once they were finished, Yuki went to the counter to pay. Shuichi steeped outside for some fresh air.

"Excuse me, but are you Shindo Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a man at the curb not four feet away. He couldn't distinguish much about him, only that he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hai… Do you want an autograph or something?"

The man nodded. He handed Shuichi a copy of his CD, _Gravity, _and a thick black marker.

"Who do you want me to make this out to?" he asked.

"My daughter, Akiko."

Shuichi signed it quickly and handed the items back to the man. "Thank you, Shino-san."

Shuichi heard the door open and Yuki said, "Let's go, Shuichi."

He said goodbye to the man and jogged over to his lover. They walked to the car.

"Who was that?" Yuki whispered. Shuichi noticed a strange tone in his voice.

"No one, really. He just wanted me to sign a CD for his daughter." He got into the black Mercedes.

Yuki looked across the parking lot at the man. He stared him into the eyes and gave him a long, cold stare before getting into the car.

-

Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's arms as the tow lay down to sleep that night. "You're warm." He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

And you're cold, so get off of me, the blonde wanted to say. He had opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He looked down. Shuichi was asleep. He kissed the boy on the head.

"Oyasumi, Shu-chan."

-

Shuichi woke with a start. He glanced over at the clock, 1:37 a.m., and at Yuki, fast asleep. He lied back against the pillow and covered his face with the blanket. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

More to come. Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Track no. 2 

Yuki woke up at eight o' clock the next morning. The sunlight streamed in through the open window, hitting Yuki directly in the eyes. He rolled over to Shuichi's side of the bed. He smelled the familiar strawberry scent and opened his eyes. He was holding Shuichi's pillow and nothing else. Shuichi was gone.

"Shuichi, where are you?" Yuki called out.

There was no answer.

"Shuichi?"

Again there was no answer.

He got out of the bed and checked all the rooms. Well, almost all, anyway. He didn't bother to look in his study. He told Shuichi not to go in there, so he figured the brat would've listened. But, considering all the rooms were empty, he went in.

The light from the laptop lit up the study. From what he could see, still no Shuichi. He walked over to the laptop. A little message in green scrolled across the screen:

Yuki, I know I'm not supposed to play with your laptop, but my pen was out of ink. Please don't kill me. I'm going to N-G for a meeting about our new concert so I won't be home until late. I'll take off early if I can. Wait to have dinner with me! I love you much! Shuichi.

"Silly Shuichi," Yuki said to himself. He went to kitchen and found dishes in the sink. Had Shuichi woken him up, he would've been happy to eat with him. Maybe he'd make the little baka something special tonight. Yuki got a glass of water, holding it up to look at it closely. Maybe there really is something in the water…

-

"Laliho!" Shuichi threw open the door, as happy and as hyper as ever.

Hiro and Suguru were seated watching the news. Shuichi took the seat at the head of the table and shifted his gaze to the television.

_" Two more bodies have been discovered the last three days. These deaths are similar to those that happened earlier this month. That is a total count of five bodies in three weeks. Please, pay close attention to your surroundings. More at eleven." _

"Bad thing is," said Hiro, " the killer is just running around like a kid at the park. The police have no suspects, so there's someone lurking around, waiting."

There was nothing funny about what Hiro had said, but it caused Shuichi to laugh.

"Who wants to be the killer is K? You know how trigger-happy that guy can be. What are you staring at me for….?"

Suguru looked down at his hands. Hiro turned his head away and mumbled something under his breath. Shuichi felt something cold and hard on his temple.

"Are you calling me a murderer, Shindo-san? _Hmmmm?_" It was K, no doubt.

Shuichi let out a whimper. "Oh no! K-sama, it's just that, well…I….you…uh…no comment?"

The gun was removed (Thank God, Shuichi thought) and K laughed (What the hell, Shuichi thought).

The other two laughed as well. They took it as a joke. Shuichi just sat there, finding no humor in the whole situation. Yeah, K was just being funny, but Shuichi was thinking of the news.

_Murders………? _

_A killer on the loose………?_

_That feeling………?_

_That strange and uncomfortable feeling of being watched………_

"Shuichi? Hey, snap out of it, man!" 

_If I'm in danger, Yuki will protect. He loves me. He'll make sure I'm safe. _

"Shuichi!" Hiro whacked him on the back of the head with an empty CD case.

"What, goddamnit, what!" Shuichi yelled. He shocked himself as well as everyone else.

Hiro took a step back. "What's up with you today, Shuichi?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it's just that I don't….I just don't feel…I wish just thinking, okay? It's nothing. Sorry I snapped on you like that."

Hiro didn't like how his friend was acting. Something was wrong, but he wasn't going to pressure Shuichi to tell him. If he needed help, he'd tell someone. Most likely Yuki. "If you say so," Hiro said, fighting off the urge to make Shuichi tell him.

-

Their meeting went well. They were to have the concert in a month. After that, they were planning a tour for the end of the year. They weren't sure how that would go, so just in case something popped up and the tour would be cancelled, they made sure that it didn't somehow find it's way into the media until later on.

At eleven, they were all watching the news. Shuichi was ready for it to be over and get home. He hadn't called Yuki or anything. _I hope he's not mad_, Shuichi thought.

Hiro turned the volume up and told everyone to be quiet.

_" Five bodies have been found this month. All victims had been males in their late teens and early twenties. All murders had been linked to one another. Investigators are trying their best to solve the case. They believe the murder weapon to be a knife, but autopsies are looking into that. No other evidence has been found to link anyone to the case. If you have any information, contact"—_

K turned off the television. "Some story, huh?"

Shuichi's friends started talking, but he found no interest to communicate with them. He still felt so strange. Something didn't feel right anymore. He grabbed his bag from beside him and stood up. "I'm gonna go, you guys. It's really late. Yuki's probably worried about me. I'll talk to you later." He left without saying goodbye.

Shuichi headed out the door, pulling his coat tightly around him. The winds were cold and felt like icicles when it blew into his face. He was halfway home when he heard someone behind him. He turned around. He dropped his bag and screamed.

-

Yuki had already eaten three hours earlier, unable to wait any longer. But he hardly ate anything at all. He was worried. It was fifteen until midnight, and there had been no word from Shuichi. He did say he might stay late, but Yuki didn't think he meant this late.

Yuki picked up the phone and called N-G. It was Hiro that answered the phone.

"Is Shuichi there?" Yuki asked.

"No, he left about thirty minutes ago. Why?"

"He's not here. Did you know if he was stopping somewhere?"

"No, he said that he was coming straight home. Don't worry, he'll come."

"Yeah. Bye."

Yuki hung up the phone. This wasn't like Shuichi at all. To his surprise, he could feel the hot tears on his cheeks. This kid _was _really growing on him.

-

Shuichi's scream pierced the night. A hand shot out from the darkness and covered his mouth. Shuichi struggled to get free. He managed to get loose and broke into a run.

The man from last night at the restaurant was chasing him. Shuichi was almost at the corner. He was running faster than he'd ever ran before in his whole life and-

_-WHAM-_

he fell to the ground, his head bleeding.


	3. Chapter Three

This chapter is sort of short. It's weird, my first chapter took up ten pages in my notebook. This took up two... Hope you guys like. It'll get even better in later chapters! So, I bring to you, Track 3! (and yes, I know, it says Track no. 3, sue me. XD) 

Track no. 3

Yuki had sat up all night. He was on the bed, Shuichi's side, with his head in his hands, fat tears rolling down his face. No matter how often he'd wipe those tears away, more would always come back.

It was nine o' clock in the morning. Yuki was worried now more than ever.

No call from Shuichi or anything. He tried not to think negative, but what else was he supposed to think?

He didn't have Shuichi in his arms and now he was crying. He was crying over someone he thought would never have such an effect on him.

But he had been wrong and he knew that.

Deep within him, he knew Shuichi had found his true self and was now nestled close to his heart.

They were stuck together now. It would be impossible to separate them.

Yuki closed his eyes, wiping the tears away one last time.

"Do I…._really love you_, Shuichi."

He got up and went to his study. He glanced at Shuichi's stool. It hurt him to look at it. It hurt him to even _think_ about him.

There has to be a better reason than death why Shuichi isn't here right now, Yuki tried to tell himself.

Yuki sat down in his chair. Opening the latest file on his laptop, he read all of the seven chapters. They were perfect. The characters were just like Shuichi and him, along with everyone else involved in his life.

The story revolved around a man named Yukio, who, as much as he denies it, falls in love with another man named Shinichi. Yukio was an artist with a secret. Shinichi was an actor at a small theater. The two met at Shinichi's play one night. Shinichi fell in love, Yukio pushed him away, hiding his true feelings. Yukio's secret was the fact he was nearly killed by his ex-lover, a man named Kiyoshi. He was saved and put into the hospital by his watcher, Toyo.

Half of the story was finished, but something felt awkward about it. Maybe it was the fact that his main inspiration for the story was gone. Shuichi was no longer with him, therefore he could not write. Yuki shut the file and his laptop.

He left the study and went to the kitchen.

Shuichi's little blue mug was on the table. Yuki couldn't tear his eyes from it. The last time he had looked at it like that, Shuichi had come home.

He longed to hear those words "Tadaima, Yuki!".

Any minute now, Shuichi would come home.

He'd open the door and run and find him.

He'd throw his arms around him and kiss him on his ear.

He'd tell him how much he loves him.

Then Yuki would push him off, call him a baka, and make love to him, right there in the kitchen.

But Yuki could only wish.

He only heard the sound of cars instead of the sound of running feet to the door.

He didn't hear the jingle of Shuichi's keys or his voice telling him to hold on, that he'd be inside in a minute.

There was no "Tadaima, Yuki!"

Only the sound of those goddamned cars.

Jd here. Too short I know. Sorry. But my readers loved it anyway right. I dunno if I made Yuki a little OOC. I think he'd think like this if his Shu-chan was gone. But, what really happened to Shuichi? You really want to know. Really. Come closer and I'll tell you. He...(dramatic music plays) He...

Wait until Chapter for and you'll see! Chapter four may not be up for a while. I got plans. Update ASAP. Peace out.


	4. Chapter Four

Track no. 4 

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room in and unfamiliar room…Did Yuki move overnight and drag his sleeping body along with him?

"Where the hell am I?" Shuichi asked himself out loud, whether he got an answer or not.

He noticed a small window to his left. Outside, the sun was shining through the trees. Shuichi's eyes wandered the room for a clock and found one. It was five o' clock.

How long had he been sleeping?

His head was killing him. He ran his fingers over the back of his head. He felt a huge bump, as though he had been hit with something, and dried blood….

Something had happened last night…

He was at N-G…

They were watching the news together…

He was walking home….

He was going home to see Yuki….

Yuki must have been worried…

Yuki must have been really angry with him…

Did Yuki hit him…?

No, Yuki would never do that…

No, he was walking home…

He had heard something…

He heard footsteps….

He turned around….

That man…!

That man from the restaurant was after him…!

He was running…

He was running very fast…

He was to the corner…

He thought he could lose the man…

Then he blacked out…

Shuichi tried to remember anything that happened after that. He thought hard, but nothing…

He felt cold all of a sudden. He looked down only to find himself naked.

"Shit! Did he…?" Shuichi got up, scanning the room for his clothes.

"So, you're up, Shindo-kun."

Shuichi looked up straight into the eyes of his kidnapper. The details of the man were clearer than they had been at the restaurant. His eyes were very dark, almost black, and his hair was like a shadow. His complexion was very pale. Like Yuki, he was quite the looker. But Shuichi had no time for looks. This guy kidnapped him after all!

"Who the fuck are you!" Shuichi yelled. "What the hell do you want with me!"

The man chuckled. "Such an ugly mouth for such a pretty young boy."

He took Shuichi's face roughly in his right hand and with the other held Shuichi's arm in a tight enough grip to bruise. He leant down and kissed Shuichi's lips casually, as if he's done it a million times.

Shuichi tried to push him away, only to find his arm in more pain.

The kiss turned sloppy.

Finally, after what seemed to Shuichi a horrid forever, the man let Shuichi go and turned and went out the door.

-

Shuichi sat in silence until it grew dark, looking at the new bruise on his arm.

The man walked in and out a lot and gave him such a cold look that not even Yuki himself could pull off.

Shuichi heard a door close.

He heard a car crank up and drive off.

He got out of the bed.

He was cold, still being naked, and searched the house for his clothes.

In doing so, he found all the doors and windows boarded up.

Except the front door.

But it was locked and there was no way of getting out.

"Yuki…Yuki, I need you so bad…Yuki…" Shuichi's voice cracked and he started crying.

He fell to his knees, then over on his side. He wrapped his arms around himself. All he could think of was Yuki...

Shuichiprayed that Yuki, where ever he was, had heard his call.


	5. Chapter Five

Track no. 5 

Yuki was still at the kitchen table at eight that night. Maybe, he thought, Shuichi had finally given up on him. But that didn't make any sense at all. His band wasn't with him, so he couldn't have been sent away somewhere without notice.

Maybe he was dead….

Yuki banged his fists on the table. "Damn it!"

He got up, knocking his chair to the floor.He quickly dressed and took his car keys from their place on the table.

Yuki was on the road in no time. His cell phone was in the passenger's seat, just in case. He was going to Seguchi's. If he had _anything _at all to do with this, he choke the man to death right in his own home.

Yuki didn't need Seguchi's fucking protection anymore.

The little charade was getting quite old.

If Shuichi's disappearance was related to Tohma, Yuki was ready to settle this once and for all.

-

"Oh, Eiri-san, what brings you here?" That damned smile was once again plastered on to his face.

It made Yuki sick.

"No time for talk, Seguchi! Where the hell is Shuichi? I want an answer now!"

Yuki clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch at any moment.

"Eiri, I don't know where Shindo-san is. Has he called?"

Yuki glared at him and forced a "No" out of his mouth.

"I am being honest, Eiri. I swear. I do not know where he is. I swear. Please, don't look at me like that." Seguchi was no longer smiling.

"If you are lying to me, I'll fucking kill you." Yuki left Tohma standing, shocked and hurt.

-

Shuichi found his jeans on the floor. As he picked them up, his cell phone fell out of the pocket.

He turned it on.

"Work, work, work!"

One bar…

"Come on!"

Two bars…

"Please, just one more!"

Three bars…no more.

He punched in Yuki's cell number.

The bars started to flicker…

"Answer! Oh, God, please answer!"

-

Yuki looked over at the phone as it started ringing that annoying tone Shuichi had programmed on it some weeks ago. He never did change it back to the normal ring…

He picked his cell up.

"Hello?"

He heard static, then, "Yu… Help…."

"Shuichi? Is that you? Where the fuck are you?"

"House…small…lots…trees…don't know…am….please….help me…"

Static…

"Shuichi? Shuichi?"

-

"Shit!" Shuichi cursed.

His phone cut off. He looked down at the damned thing. No bars at all anymore. He stuck it back in his jeans after he put them on.

-

Yuki threw the phone back down in the seat.

From what he could hear over the static, Shuichi was okay.

He was somewhere in a small house.

It was near lots of trees.

Most of all, Shuichi was in trouble.

He needed help, and fast.

Yuki sped up, planning on searching for Shuichi night and day if he had too.

Shuichi was his lover after all.

And now, Shuichi needed him.


	6. Chapter Six

Story is winding down now. Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate them. And correction for track four: (I meant in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed, in case no one knew that.) Now, onto the latest chapter!

Track no. 6

Shuichi searched the small house for any phones. There was one, its line cut, hanging on the wall in a room that was apparently being used as a kitchen. Shuichi sighed. He took the phone back out of his pocket. He stared at it, hoping it would work. When it didn't, he put it back up and went to the front door.

Shuichi tried to open it several times. He'd ram his left shoulder into it, then his right when his other shoulder couldn't endure it any longer. He kicked the door until his legs went numb. He fell to the floor exhausted. He just wasn't strong enough.

There was a flash of headlights through the cracks in between the boards on the window. Shuichi sprang up and ran to the bedroom.

The front door slammed shut and the sound of feet trudging through the house soon followed.

_Maybe it's Yuki! Maybe Yuki found me! _

But Shuichi knew it couldn't be Yuki. He was not surprised when he saw the man staring down at him.

"Did I give you permission to put your clothes back on?" The man asked. Shuichi was quiet.

"Did I!" The man raised his voice.

Shuichi shook his head. "I..iie…"

The man reached down and grabbed Shuichi by the hair. He flung him down on the floor like a child would a broken toy. Shuichi tried to get up, but the other man kicked him back down again. He stepped on Shuichi's hand, causing the boy to cry out.

The man then got down to the floor and straddled Shuichi's hips. He grabbed him around the neck, forcing him to stay down. The man slapped him a few times before taking Shuichi's pants off. He started kissing him along the neck and down to his collarbone.

"Please stop it! Stop, oh God, STOP!" Shuichi yelled at him. He could feel a smile on the man's lips when he said, " Are you _begging _me to stop? Baby, I haven't even _started _yet!"

"No…"Shuichi whimpered, " no, please, stop. What do you want with me?"

The man gave Shuichi no reply. He took off his own clothes while holding the boy in place.

Shuichi closed his eyes, knowing what was about to happen. He wished it was just a really bad dream. He counted slowly, trying to forgot the situation completely.

But he couldn't escape the world when he felt the man inside of him. Shuichi said nothing. He made no sound. Instead, he continued to count in his head.

One….

This was different than when Taki Aizawa had him raped.

Two….

No one was here to take pictures.

Three….

This wasn't meant to blackmail him.

Four….

Shuichi wasn't trying to defend Yuki.

Five….

This time, a total stranger was raping him.

Six….

And after he was finished, he wouldn't just leave him to call Hiro.

Seven….

No, no one could save him now except Yuki.

Eight….

Shuichi saw this on television before.

Nine….

The man would have his way with him for as long as he desired….

Ten….

….and then, the man would kill him.

He saw these things on television…people would be raped and then killed… 

He sees a lot of things on television…people turn up dead all the time…

He saw something on television with his band…five people were killed this month…

The woman on television said five men his age had been killed…

_That's it! _Shuichi thought. _This man is the killer! He's gotten away with five murders. _

And now he's……… 

_going to get away with killing me. _

Shuichi kept his mouth shut the whole time. If he was going to die, he didn't want it to be sooner. He played along to the man's game. He'd moan every now and then whisper things he'd once said when he and Yuki were having sex. But inside, it hurt. He'd hoped after the incident with Aizawa that he'd never have to feel that pain again.

"That was good, kid," the man said as he got off of him. He left the room for a moment and came back with a pair of handcuffs. He yanked Shuichi up by his arm and threw him onto the bed. He landed amongst the pillows, barely missing the headboard.

The man handcuffed him to the bed and tossed the key across the room.

"So, you want a little more, huh?" Shuichi asked. A duct-taped mouth was his answer.

"Now you stay here and be a good boy."

Shuichi watched the man leave, shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Track no. 7

Yuki was speeding down the road, ignoring all signs that told him to stop. He dodged a huge amount of cars. Right now, he had that tunnel vision. Saving Shuichi was the only thing he could see and he was going to find him no matter what the costs.

The only place around that he knew that was surrounded by woods was an old campsite. It was closed off to the public and no one really knew what it was used for anymore. Yuki had forgotten the name of it, but then again, Shuichi's life was more important than some fucking name.

The hours flew by…

nine…

ten…

eleven…

eleven-thirty.

Along with forgetting the name of the camp, he also forgot its location. He stopped at an all-night drug store and asked for directions. The woman showed him the path on a map, pointing out that he was in the right direction, just needing to make a left and then a right. He thanked her and left. Nothing was in his way anymore.

Yuki got back in the car. He leaned over and pulled his gun out of the glove box.

He also put his cell into his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry, Shuichi, I'm coming."

-

Shuichi was frantic. He kept looking at the clock, then the door, and back at the clock again. He was crying and shaking uncontrollably. His life couldn't possibly end this way. He still had so much to live for.

The handcuffs were tight and cutting into his wrists. His whole body ached.

But his heart…

His heart ached the most as he longed for Yuki's arrival, how he needed Yuki. He started crying even more.

-

Yuki saw the sign on his left. The name was hard to read since it had been faded away. He drove into a small parking lot. He got out and looked around. It looked so serene with the moonlight reflecting in the lake. But knowing something bad about the place, you didn't look at the beauty of it.

This was a great place to kill someone…

Yuki started to follow a dirt path that lead deep into the woods and he got lost. He decided not to call Shuichi's name. He didn't even know why he'd thought of that in the first place. Yuki didn't know _what _could be in the woods with him. It felt like forever until he stumbled across what looked like a small cabin. He had that gut-feeling…

"Shuichi…"

His hand tightened on the gun as he ran for the cabin.

-

The door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Shuichi."

_ This is it, _thought Shuichi when he saw the blade in the man's hand. _It's all over now. Yuki couldn't find me. I'm going to die here. No more Bad Luck…no more Hiro..no more.. no more…no more Yuki…_

The tears came again.

The man drew closer to the bed.

"Awww, Shuichi, are you scared. Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little."


	8. Chapter Eight

Track no.8 

Yuki kicked the door open, panting. His eyes wandered through the darkness until his night vision kicked in.

Heheard the rustling of clothing and raised the gun.

There was the sound of footsteps…and they were close.

He could see the outline of a man a few inches taller than himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked. His voice was a mixture of emotions: anger, worry, hate, and mostly love.

What if Shuichi was already…?

"Who the fuck are you?" Yuki yelled louder.

The man grabbed him and pushed him into a wall. They were face to face, glaring into each other's eyes….

…just like they had at the restaurant that night.

"You!" Yuki spat.

The man kneed him in the stomach and slapped the gun from his hand. Yuki got away and tried to reach the gun. He felt something inside him…it was a sudden rush of pain in his right shoulder. It was removed and he could feel the blood trickling down his back.

He took the gun in both hands. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHUICHI!"

-

Shuichi heard Yuki call his name and then three gunshots, one right after the other. He screamed through the duct tape. He didn't know who had been shot.

If it was Yuki…

_Oh God no, don't think that! _

Shuichi tried to make some sort of noise in case Yuki was okay. He pushed all of his weight backwards, forcing the headboard into the wall. It made a noise loud enough for someone a few rooms away to hear. He did this repeatedly as he kicked up and down on the bed.

Moments passed….

Someone appeared at the doorway. Shuichi knew the outline perfectly. Yuki!

"Shuichi?"

The boy nodded furiously, hoping Yuki could see.

"Shuichi!"

Yuki ran to him. "Shuichi…" He removed the duct tape carefully.

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi had no other words. The look in his eyes, that loving look, told Yuki everything. And he knew every word Shuichi wanted to say.

"Is there a key anywhere?" he asked.

Shuichi nodded to his right. Yuki looked and saw a shimmering object on the floor. He went and picked it up and unlocked the handcuffs.Shuichi flung himself onto his savior. Yuki's body warmed his cold one.

The two started crying as the held each other close. Shuichi could feel the beat of Yuki's heart…it was beating in chorus with his. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Shuichi?"

The boy looked up and their eyes met. "Yeah…?"

"Shuichi….I…I love you."

"I love you too Yuki, with all of my heart, forever."

Their embrace grew tighter and Yuki new during that moment, that their love had grown stronger. Yuki wiped the tears off of his young lover's face and kissed him.

It was a long, slow kiss. A kiss filled with passion and love.

True love…

Shuichi was the first to break away. He did so against his will.

"Yuki, I'd love this moment to last forever, but you must call the cops now. Ah, Yuki! You're bleeding! Are you okay?"

Yuki nodded. "It's nothing." He drew the cell phone from his jacket and dialed the police.

Shuichi waited as Yuki talked, examining the stab wound on his shoulder.

"Okay, they said the were on their way. Just stay calm. Shuichi?"

"Yuki, this cut is bad." He took Yuki's jacket off and looked at the wound closer. He kissed it. Yuki winced.

"Feel better?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah." He put the jacket around Shuichi's shoulders. The younger man smiled.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Shuichi."

"Forever?"

"Longer than forever."

They embraced again, feeling nothing but love.


	9. Chapter Nine

Track no. 9

Yuki looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Shuichi had been asleep for some time now. The police, along with the ambulance, came very quickly. Yuki had to wake his lover up when the detective and cops needed to ask him questions.

Yuki went outside while Shuichi explained what had happened to him. They were loading Shuichi's rapist into the back of the ambulance.

The bastard was still alive…Yuki wished he'd have shot him dead.

He got the attention of one of the EMS people and asked could they remove the bullet from his shoulder. They said couldn't and apologized. Right now they had to get the man to the hospital since he had lost a lot of blood. Yuki said he could handle it. He watched them drive off until they were out of sight. He could still hear the siren from a long distance away.

"Yuki Eiri?"

He turned. "Oh, hello, officer. Can you tell me what happened to Shuichi?"

"Oh yes, of course. He said the man knocked him unconscious while he was coming home from N-G. He woke up here. This place was used as the Park Ranger's cabin before the camp closed down. The man is Ryo Tokuyama. We've been after him for ten years now since we found him guilty of killing his wife and daughter and he went into hiding. He's also responsible for the murders of those five young men this month. He raped Shuichi and was intended on killing him. It was a miracle you two got in touch with one another and you found him. He said he was really hungry, so if you don't mind, I've got to get some leftovers out of the car."

He opened the door and leaned over the seat. He handed Yuki a plastic bag. "Will you take this to him? I've got to get into with headquarters."

Yuki went back into the cabin. The detective was telling Shuichi all of the extra charges that were going to be pressed against Ryo Tokuyama.

"Here you go, Shu." He handed Shuichi the bag.

"Thanks, Yuki." He dug right in, ignoring any table manners he was ever taught.

"Thank you for you're time, Shindo-san. I will get in touch with you and Yuki-san as soon as things take place."

"Ansh shankayou tew deteshive," Shuichi said with his mouth full.

Yuki stopped the detective before he went outside. "Do you think you can remove this bullet from my shoulder? The others were in a hurry."

"On not at all. Follow me."

-

Shuichi and Yuki were on their way at three that morning. Yuki was driving very slowly. Shuichi, who couldn't complain at all, was happy to be back with his lover.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'll be grateful forever. You're my hero, you know that?"

"Yeah…" For once in his life, the novelist had no words.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Does your shoulder feel better?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yes, Shuichi?" He was the least but agitated.

"I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

Shuichi smiled. "Like you said, more than forever." He leaned the seat back and went to sleep.

-

Shuichi woke that afternoon. He was in a familiar room in a familiar bed…he was home. He called out Yuki's name. The blonde appeared by the door.

"What?"

Shuichi shook his head. "It's nothing. I just wanted to know where you were at." He tried to lift himself from the bed. "Ouch…."

Yuki came to his side and outstretched his hand. "Need help, baby?"

Shuichi took the helping hand and was lifter to his feet.

"Boy, I'm hungry! Will you make me something to eat, Yuki?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I don't care. Just make sure it's something good with a bowl full of love!"

That night, Yuki was away at his laptop, continuing his novel of Yukio and Shinichi. He now had a little over eight chapters. Yukio's character was starting to develop from that cold and distant type to a more loving and caring type. He kept trying to keep himself from Shinichi, but that didn't work to well. He took a break to rest his hands and read the screen.

_Yukio held the paintbrush firmly in his hand. He told Shinichi to move his head a little to the left. "Perfect…" __The words escaped from his lips as a single, aroused whisper. His eyes wandered down Shinichi's half dressed body. The young man's wet black hair clung to his face, clung to those beautifully rounded cheeks, those rosy cheeks that Yukio loved so much. But it was Shinichi's half lidded eyes that had him aroused the most. The light reflected off them, giving them almost a brownish glow. Then he went to work, painting another of his many masterpieces. Yet this one was just a little bit different._

"Yuki! Do you mind if I come in?"

"Umm, hold on a minute." He saved his process and shut down the writing program. "Come in."

Shuichi walked into the room in his bright orange hoodie and jeans. He walked over to the Yuki and took his face into his hands. Shuichi kissed him for the longest time. The two forgot everything easily.

Yuki pulled Shuichi onto his lap, deepening the kiss. Shuichi ran his fingers through the mess of blonde hair. Yuki did the same. Minutes passed and Shuichi pulled away.

He got up out of Yuki's lap. "I'll be right back. I've got to do something that I'm positive you've missed."

He jogged out of the room. Yuki heard the front door close.

What the hell..? The door was opened again.

"Tadaima, Yuki!"

Yuki couldn't help but to smile.

OWARI

+blackRose+

completed: February 9, 2005

-

That's it. There's no more. For those who did not figure it out yet: _Renzoku-satsujinhan_ means serial killer in japanese.

I hope you guys liked this as much as I do. It was so fun to write. This chapter took a lot of planning though. I just didn't know how to put it all together . Thanks so much for all the kind comments! Their is a sequel coming, so be prepared. It may be a teeny weeny bit sad though...Until next time! Peace out!


End file.
